


Friday Night Funkin

by SpicyMexicanJesus



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Biker Bugs Bunny, Clubbing, Drag Club, M/M, OOC, Political Science Professor Daffy Duck, do i over do it on the italics? Maybe., does it count as ooc if its technically an au?, it gets sorta explicit in two parts but they dont go all the way, light mention of drinking, listen if you know the looney tunes show episode then you know the looney tunes show episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyMexicanJesus/pseuds/SpicyMexicanJesus
Summary: Daffy Duck was a well respected professor at his acclaimed university, but his students just aren't taking it seriously. So like the good professor he was, he drags Porky to their local drag club and inside he catches the eye of a mysterious biker...
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, Daffy Duck & Porky Pig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Friday Night Funkin

**Author's Note:**

> listen there hasn't been a new baffy fic in over a month practically so I gotta do what I gotta do you know?

Daffy Duck, a renowned and tenured professor at Looniversity, was having a rough week to say the least. At least a ⅓ of his students failed their latest exam, one ¼ of them were caught cheating. Frankly, he couldn’t figure out as to why this was, it’s not like political science is a hard class.

So as any other good professor would do, he took Porky Pig, his bestest friend ever, to a local bar to get black out drunk. And Daffy was already halfway to that goal, _*Burp*_ “I just don’t know how to con-NET to them you know!”

Porky gave him a look, the bartender hadn’t even returned with their drinks yet, “We j-j-just got here and you’re already drunk?”

Daffy took a swig from his flask before replying, “Tispy actually.” 

He sighed, ”Well have you tried being there for them?

“Have I tried?! Have I TRIED??” Daffy stood up and got up on his face, “I’ll have you know that-” 

The pig toon held out a hand to stop whatever scene Daffy was about to make, “Maybe if you graded things by a reasonable time, they’d be more receptive.”

He made a face and sat back down, “Ugh what do you know, you’re a stay at home dad.”

Porky dutifully held up a finger, “Being a stay at home dad is re-rewarding in its own right, you know.”

He waved him off, “Yeah yeah, how is Hamton anyways?” 

“Hamton’s doing great! He’s really adj-adj-ad- doing great at his preschool!” The stay at home dad smiled at the mention of his son and at the excuse to talk about him.

Daffy nodded, not exactly listening, and slipped his flask back into his pocket to drink his ordered drink. Somewhere along the way the bartender came along and gave them drinks. Something fruity for Daffy and water for Porky. He looked past Porky’s shoulder and caught the eye of another patron who winked at him.

“Great! Listen, I’m going to get blackout drunk,” He put a hand on his shoulder, “and it’s your duty as my best friend to make sure I don’t do anything stupid because of it.”

Porky followed his line of sight and saw the toon who held the duck’s attention. The guy just screamed trouble in his opinion, “Uhhh okay Daffy but I really do-”

He held at a hand as the toon began to walk over, “He’s coming this way shut up!”

The toon walking over was a tallish gray bunny with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. With his ears towering over everything, it made him appear more intimidating than if they just laid down flat, the various pins decorating his breast pocket didn’t help.

“Eh…” The mysterious toon spoke before sliding onto the seat next to Daffy, “This seat taken?”

Daffy held his drink and leaned towards the new toon, “Depends, who’s asking?”

He held out a fingerless gloved hand, “Bugs.”

The duck toon looked at the hand and back at the now named toon, “Hmmm…” he grabbed it to shake, “Daffy.

He smirked, “Nice to meet you Daffy, dance wit me?” Bugs got up and took his hand.

“Sure, why not?”

Porky stood up after him and took his friend’s other hand before the duo could be whisked away by the dancers, “Now where do you think you’re going mister!” He looked at Daffy, sternly like how a dad would.

If he was the dad here, then Daffy’s the rebellious teen as he just rolled his eyes at the pig, “What is it now Porky?” He frowned at the pig who held his arm tight.

In the most dadiest voice Porky could muster, he said, “You said so yourself Daffy, I’m here to make sure you don’t do anything stupid, and this guy,” he used his free hand to gesture at all of Bugs, who stood casually against the loud noise of the club, “just screams trouble!”

The biker shrugged, “Ehh, it’s true.”

He looked into Daffy’s eyes, slightly pleading with the duck, “ As your best friend, I cannot let you do this!”

The duck tsked and slowly lessened the pig’s grip on him, “Porky as my best friend, you’d let me get my shit rocked.”

“I-,” Porky wanted to say more, to stop his friend from doing something stupid, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle and sighed, “Fine, just please keep me updated? And keep your phone on!”

Daffy waved his hand nonchalantly, “Yeah, yeah. It’s not like I’m gonna go home with the guy, well…” the toon paused and looked over at Bugs: to his long legs, the studded belt around his pants, the dangerously low v-cut shirt which had gray fur peaking out around it, his black leather jacket and its various sized pins, at him who raised a silent eyebrow but said nothing, “Well. Let’s not get too hasty here. Lead me away Bugs,” He commanded with a flourish from his newly freed arm.

The duo walked away from the pig, getting sucked in by the other dancers. From here, the club seemed louder than before, and even alive with how everyone moved like desert plants getting soaked by the rain. Bugs leaned close to his ear as they danced together in tandem.

“So what’s a guy like you doin at a place like this?”

Daffy placed his hands on the biker’s hips, just barely above the studded belt, “I was bored, lookin to forget about life for a while.”

“I could help wit dat…” Bugs murmured as he placed his lips on the duck’s neck, hands roaming under his tweed jacket. 

Daffy moaned softly and cupped the biker’s slowly hardening cock from over his pants, with his other hand he attempted to unzip his jeans. Bugs held out a hand and stopped his own movements, making Daffy stop as well though confused.

“Wait, wait, we should take dis somewhere else.”

“Like the bathroom?”

Bugs furrowed his brows and looked at him, “No, like either of our places if dat’s cool.”

He shook his head, “Not mine, it’s way too dirty to be seen by guests.”

“Damn, my place’s ain’t nice lookin either,” Bugs frowned at this.

Daffy used a single to trace over Bugs’s stomach, “So… I’m not going to suck you off in the bathroom?”

He shook his head, “Nah, you wanna go sit back down and get to know each other?”

“Fine,” Daffy grabbed his hand and sighed, “Let’s go talk and whatever.”

He led him out of the dance floor and back into the bar area. Surprisingly, Porky was still there nursing a coke, but Daffy didn't say hi. He walked by the pig toon and took Bugs to a quieter room in the drag club. Bugs looked around, the hallway they were in was fancy with black walls with velvet highlights. Daffy walked to a nondescript door and unlocked it. The room itself was roomy and cozy, there was a red couch nearest to them and a giant mirror desk opposite of that. Makeup and various wigs were strewn around. He frowned and picked up a curly wig, placing it on a nearby wig head.

“Damnit Roger, I told him to treat my wigs with **respect** …” He muttered to himself as Bugs went to sit on the couch.

“Your wigs?”

He fixed it a bit before turning to the biker, “Yeah, I make wigs for most of the performers here.” He went to sit next to Bugs.

“Huh.”

They went silent but it wasn’t a good kind of silence, just a tad awkward but still nice. Daffy played with his hands and Bugs looked around the room itself.

Daffy leaned back comfortably, “So what brings you here?”

Bugs shrugged, “Ehh, I’m a drifter and tonight it seems I drifted here.”

He furrowed his brows, “Do you not have a job then?” 

“Not actively, I get by by gettin’ royalties fer making the carrot peeler. What about you? You a pencil pusher?” Bugs leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

Daffy considered it, “Something like that, I’m a political science professor.” 

The biker touched his beak carefully, “You’re pretty cute for a poli sci professor.”

The poli sci professor whispered with lidded eyes, “You’re pretty okay looking for a biker." The biker closed the gap between them and soon their lips connected. Daffy’s hands found themselves under his shirt, Bugs’ hands were too busy gripping his ass to notice. Finally, it seemed that the duck was finally going to get his shit rocked.

_*Bzzt!*_

They jumped apart quicker than lightning due to the sudden eruption. Daffy groaned and pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket. He rolled his eyes when he saw who was Caller ID, _Porky_. Bugs smirked and crawled close to Daffy again, wrapping him with his arms.

“Hello?”

“Daffy! Ar-are you still here?”

He covered the mic to sigh loudly, but quickly uncovered it, “Yes Porky, I’m still here. I’m in the wig room with Bugs.”

“Oh good! Do you need a ride? You still have all those pa-pa-pa-” Through the phone, even Bugs could hear him sigh and he wasn’t even near it, “Dissertations to grade.”

“Ugh Pork, don’t remind me,” Daffy unwrapped himself of Bugs and stood up, “Yeah, give me a ride man.”

“Gr-great! See you outside in five Daffy!”

The duck ended the call and looked at his companion, “It seems I’ll be going now…” He didn’t want to.

“Ehh, so soon?” He didn’t want him to either.

Bugs propped himself up with his arms and Daffy leaned against the door. He beckoned the biker over with a finger and surprisingly, the biker got up to be beckoned.

“Yeah, give me your phone,” He held out a hand for the bunny’s phone.

“How did you know I had one in da first place?”

“I felt it on the way over,” He made a get on with it motion, “Now hurry up.”

Bugs pulled out his phone up from his back pocket to give to him, “Here.”

Daffy gave him a look and gave it back, “Preferably with the phone on, _please_.” He rolled his eyes while turning it on and handed it back. The duck did some taps, took a quick selfie, and gave it back. His own phone began to ring, which made him frown, “Bye Bugs, don’t forget to call me.” He left the room before Bugs could say bye back.

The journey from The Wig Room to outside ended pretty quickly, but Daffy felt himself slowing when he was getting closer to the outside. Someone grabbed his arm and spun him around.

“Don’t I at least getta give ya a goodbye kiss?”

Daffu smirked at the toon, but did lean closer, “I don’t know, do you?”

Bugs grinned and grabbed him gently, “ _Yes_.”

Against the loud thumping of club, their kiss was soft and homey. They locked eyes and shared a smile.

“Bye Bugs.”

“Bye Daff.”

He walked out of the club, it took all of his willpower not to look back. Luckily Porky’s soccer mom car already pulled up and the seat warmers were on.

“Hey Porky,” He smiled at his friend, but there was no real warmth behind it.

Porky smiled a 1000 watt smile, “Hey Daffy, you have fun in there?”

His phone buzzed for the third time that night. Daffy pulled it out and smiled when he saw who it was, “Loads.” He saved the number and typed out something quick.

**Cute biker-** _you down to get some breakfast this sunday?_

_It’s called brunch. But yeah, I’m down_ **-Me**

**END ID**

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos, any criticism, and comments down below!


End file.
